vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yuusuke Takazaki
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/kn/a/a4/Folder.png Old archives Hey Please ban this user: https://monstertruck.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/RexRoyal He has vandalized. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:33, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Loud House Fandom Wiki Hey Anoop. Having a bit of a vandalism problem at The Loud House Fanon Wiki. The vandal in question is this Fandom User here: https://theloudhousefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/104.232.90.213 If you could please deal with them whenever possible, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks a bunch for your time! Signature: --Rantatbook3om (talk) 04:14, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Biglist Thank you for your work at cleaning the big list. I noticed that you removed this from it, but did not clean it up. Was this an error—and I believe so, because it is easy and understandable to miss something in a heap of reports—and if so, could you clean it? Thanks. —alitreonalitre | 8 January 2019, 12:10 (utc) :: Deletion not required since it's bunch of random letters, still deleted. ::: Thanks. It is cross-wiki, by the way. —alitreonalitre | 8 January 2019, 12:21 (utc) you know the paw patrol wiki report this one?: https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism#PawPuppy_at_PAW_Patrol_Wiki I think the admins took care of the vandal, so shouldn't it be deleted? --Draph91 (talk) 21:23, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ::We check for crosswiki contributions and remove reports. I've restored the Caillou one that I deleted (which I submitted btw) so you can check for cross-wiki vandalism --Draph91 (talk) 16:38, January 10, 2019 (UTC) can't edit pages on the rayman wiki after the two vandals I reported were blocked, I tried to revert the edits only to get "permission denied", why?, is it because I reverted those vandal's edits to restore one of the pages? --Draph91 (talk) 17:05, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ::i had protected site because of vandalism, for a while for cleanup it would have double work if both started reverting, so if you report here thats enough in case of emergency contact us through IRC VSTF members are available for quick resolving urgent vandalism. oh that's why, also sorry for the repeated resubmission of my report, I tried editing it normally but the first time, it put one of the blocked sock puppets in the wrong area, the second time some of the words of my reason for reporting were missing, as such I had to delete and resubmit it twice --Draph91 (talk) 17:34, January 11, 2019 (UTC) 2 users that needs to be banned on Walt Disney Animation Studios One of them is spamming and this one is an Andreibobo sockpuppet account that needs to be banned on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 10:31, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism at Candyland Hey Anoop, Having an issue with mass vandalism at Candy Land Wiki. If you could lend a hand that would be Really appreciated! Thanks a bunch for your time and consideration Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 03:14, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Couldn't confirm vandalism. What do you mean by that? The user named Lord McWaffles renamed the Candy Land page to Necrophilia Land and Lord Licorice to Lord Homosexual as well as other inappropriate examples of vandalism. Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 03:36, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Can you link user contributions. Yeah,sure: https://candy-land.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lord_McWaffles?useskin=oasis Kalahari has linked all other offending users in their vandalism report. Hope that helps, Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 05:19, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Done by Icier, thanks for report. No problem. Thanks a bunch to you and Icier! Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 10:09, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Joseph Kargbo You Need To Ban Him Across All Wikis. Can't Believe He Made His Way To Selena Gomez Wiki! Ryder And Beverly Forever!!!! GROVE STREET 4 LIFE (talk) 02:25, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Link user account. User:Joseph kargbo 1 Ryder And Beverly Forever!!!! GROVE STREET 4 LIFE (talk) 11:43, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::can you contact local admin if they do not respond please since i can't above users contribution as vandalism Fandom staff will take look. :::I Already Did. And He Still Vandalize/Spam On The Wikis He's Contributed On. Ryder And Beverly Forever!!!! GROVE STREET 4 LIFE (talk) 00:02, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hello? Are You There? Ryder And Beverly Forever!!!! GROVE STREET 4 LIFE (talk) 00:26, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Hello i can't confirm vandalism. Please . Thanks! Hi Yuusuke Takazaki, Thank you for blocking BennyBoi100. Just to say that I couldn't have just blocked him for 2 reasons: 1. For some reason, on any wiki, I don't seem to be able to administer blocks 2. I purposefully unblocked him so he'd answer a message. Thank you very much! RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 17:14, February 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Cool,we always prefer local admin handle vandalism if they are active. Epicmametchi on Super Cat Tales Wiki Hi Anoop, Saw your response on the Super Cat Tales Report. Epicmametchi classifies as a vandal for creating the page "The Cat Die." And "The feline stopped living" ,which is purely character bashing and unnecessary, as well as the "Fortnite" page, which is completely unrelated and decorated with demands like "kill the wiki." He has also vandalized the main page to read "The Cat Die" as well. Linking their contribution page here:https://super-cat-tales.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Epicmametchi?useskin=oasis Hope this clears things up and you have a wonderful day, --Rantatbook3om (talk) 22:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Deleted, VSTF normally leave it Fandom staff to cleanup social issue/hate article s. Oh, alright. So if this happens again, who should I bring it up to? Or will VSTF notify a Fandom Staff member? --Rantatbook3om (talk) 03:00, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ::You can report to VSTF Wiki if it is something that not handled by us, we will ask you to contact Fandom staff. Alright, thanks a bunch for the clarification --Rantatbook3om (talk) 04:26, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Long-term abuse ARCC Hello I find sleeping sockpuppets of vandal who uses VPN and vandalized CC. For 4-3-2019: *User:Plumzo34234234 *User:Angel543 (Not sure but similar with Mandroid543 for username): *User:Xvcunibniuxcvbunixcvb *User:532asd8f78hasdh8f7sadfasdf *User:432fgs9d8fh78ash78fasdfasd *User:Fuygyugyiygi (Not sure) --TokihikoH11 (talk) 19:32, March 4, 2019 (UTC)